Little One and Giant
by SarahKaitlyn
Summary: Like babies and dogs? Like when they're together? Me, too. So I wrote a story about a baby and Satchmo hanging out. It could be a companion to A Past Returned, but it's completely unnecessary to have read that. This is really just about a baby and a dog.


**Aloha my friends!**

**I'm a sucker for babies and dogs, so I wrote a short fluff story about a baby and a dog. Because… well, it's a baby and a dog.**

**This could be seen as an attachment to my story ****A Past Returned****, but if you haven't read that, don't worry. This could easily stand alone, since Matthew (the baby) doesn't know what's happening outside of right now. **

**This going to be from Matthew's point of view and then Satchmo's point of view. Either I'll fit both views in this chapter or there'll be one more.**

**Playtime!**

Walk walk walk.

Mommy's walk walk walking.

I don't walk. I sit in Mommy's arms. I go up and down while Mommy goes walk walk walk.

"Ppi siur nncud asiu tiys nfdsu oedns," Mommy says. She smiles at me, and I smile back. I like when Mommy smiles. I get to see the white in her mouth. I don't have any white in my mouth. At least, I don't think so. Can I see my mouth?

No, I can't.

Bump bump bump.

We go up a few stairs, and Mommy helps me push this funny button. It makes a big noise. It's a little scary, but I want to push the button again, anyway. But Mommy moves my hand away.

Maybe you can only hit the funny button once. That's not very nice. I liked pushing the funny button.

Suddenly the wall opens. Oh, I guess it's a door. Sometimes I wish doors were all the same color so I could know if I was pushing on something that might open.

Wow. There're a lot of big people in this house. One of them has long hair like Mommy, but it's a different color. Mommy's hair is better. I wrap my arms around Mommy's neck so she knows I like her hair better.

Another one has big blue eyes like Mommy's. Mommy's are still better, but I like looking at them. I want to hold them. Mommy doesn't like it when I try to hold her eyes, but maybe he'll let me.

The last person doesn't look anything like Mommy. I don't like people who don't remind me of Mommy. I hold on to Mommy more so she knows not to give me to Weird One. I think I'd be okay with Eyes and Hair, but not Weird One.

You know, Hair has eyes like Mommy's, too. Maybe if Eyes won't let me touch she will.

They're all making noises at me. Mommy's bouncing me and smiling, but I don't smile back this time.

Why are we here, Mommy?

Mommy makes a really happy face and turns me around. She points down, and now I know why we're here.

We're here to play with the giant, yellow, slobbery, soft, warm, wonderful, and funny thing looking at me. I don't want to hold his eyes, but I want to touch him and lick him and smell him. And then I want to look at him for a long time. Then, when I'm done looking, I want to sleep on him.

"Thank you, Mommy!" I tell her without taking my eyes off Giant. I don't really think she understands, but that's okay. When I really really really need her to know something I make this really big noise and then she knows what's wrong. Usually it's because my tummy hurts. Then she gives milk and my tummy stops hurting.

I really like Giant. He has lots of white in his mouth, like Mommy. And he looks like he's smiling, like Mommy. And I really really really want to touch him.

I reach out, but Mommy takes me away. No, Mommy! Stop!

But she takes me to a chair and sits with me on her lap though. I start to make the really big noise so she knows to take me back to Giant, but then I realize Giant is still here!

Giant must be super super super smart to know what I want even without the really big noise.

Finally I get to touch Giant, and he feels really nice. I grab his ears and then his big nose, and he keeps smiling at me. Most people don't like when I grab them. They smile but they move away. But Giant doesn't move anywhere, just like all the others. Mommy calls them dogs. She'll say 'dog dog dog dog' for a really long time whenever we see one. It's funny and makes me laugh. Maybe one day I'll say it back to her.

Giant rubs his noise against my palm. It's wet and I giggle. He keeps smiling, so I reach for the white in his mouth.

Giant has a pink thing in his mouth!

It's like Mommy's tongue, but it's way way way bigger than hers. I wonder what Mommy would look like with a pink thing like Giant's.

The pink thing feels like when my blanket gets wet. I like it a lot. I reach for the white again to see if I can get the pink thing again.

There it is!

I try to grab it, but it disappears to quickly. I laugh because I know this game. Mommy and I play it all the time. She moves something around and I have to be faster than her and get it. I always win.

So now I have to get the pink thing.

Hmm, it's harder to get the pink thing than it is to get the toy from Mommy. I'm not sure if I like that or not. I grab Giant's ears again. I like his ears, too. Until I get the pink thing, and I will, I'll play with his ears.

Suddenly I'm being lifted through air and put on someone else's lap.

I look up to make sure it's not Weird One, and see that I'm sitting on Eyes' lap. Okay.

I turn back to Giant, who followed me here, and continue trying to get the pink thing. Later I'll see if I can grab Eyes' eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed reading that, because I highly enjoyed writing it.**

**The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow. I decided not to write Satchmo's POV because I dislike having two POVs on the same page. If each part was only 500 words or so, I'd suck it up and do it. But, alas, I wrote 1000 words, and that's enough for a full chapter, in my opinion.**

**Huh. So I don't like multiple POVs on the same page, and I don't think less than 1000 words is enough for a full chapter. I never realized I was so picky!**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
